


Sunday Mornings

by fleshblush



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slight Kara/Luther?, Wholesome, cute shit, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshblush/pseuds/fleshblush
Summary: A little look into the Sunday mornings of Kara, Alice and Luther.





	Sunday Mornings

Their Sunday mornings were always alike.

Alice had gotten into the habit of waking up early on those mornings, despite the strict sleeping schedule Kara had put in place. She was supposed to be in bed by eight every night, maybe a little later on weekends. She was to be up at eight every morning. Yet that hardly mattered to Alice, who woke up every Sunday morning at six thirty. She would open her eyes and see the sunshine peer through her large bedroom window, and knew the day would be perfect. After waking up, Alice's next task would be to run into Luther's room to wake him up. She did so on that particular morning as well.

She had to be sneaky if she wanted to get the best of Luther. Although he was sleeping, he was always on guard. Alice imagined herself as a powerful ninja, sneaking her way into a room of gold to take for herself. His bedroom door had already been opened. The girl was just small enough to glide through the door and the frame, and to not disturb the floorboards below her socked feet. A few feet in front of her laid Luther in his bed of white blankets, his eyes closed. It was all for Alice's enjoyment, for he had no true need to sleep. At night, Luther would sit in his room, listen for the peaceful breathing of Alice's slumber, and read. He had grown a liking to reading. He did so whenever he could. His room was filled with tons of books, all on a shelf opposite to his bed. He even had a few on his nightstand; these were his current reads. Yet when it came close for Alice to wake up, Luther would snuggle into his blanket and pretend to be asleep.

Even now he was highly aware of where Alice was and what she was doing. She was crawling up to his bed side, where his face was. He was resisting the urge to smile so entirely hard but couldn't do so anymore when he felt a soft poke on the tip of his nose. Slowly fluttering his eyelids back, Luther suppressed an overbearing smirk and only gave her a cheery grin in return, "Good morning Alice."

"Good morning Luther," Alice replied back, giving him a smile of her own. "Help me wake Kara up?"

How could he ever say no?

Soon, the two were sneaking into Kara's own room. Luther was on his hands and knees, due to his incredibly large size, while Alice returned to her ninja stance. Her legs were bent slightly at her knees, her arms raised at her chest. Just like with Luther's awakening, Alice made sure her footfalls were as quiet as quiet could be. Luther had a little trouble with the silent part, but Alice didn't mind. She knew he was trying his best and that's all that mattered to the little girl. Luther opened the door to Kara's room, and just like Luther, Kara was cuddled in the blankets on her bed. Unlike Luther, however, Kara tried to sleep at night. It wasn't something she couldn't do, it was just something she didn't require as a need of living. She never felt herself get fatigued during the day, like Alice did. Maybe it was the simple fact that it was in Alice's program to become tired sometimes. It was something Kara was still trying to test out.

At night, she would lay down and close her eyes and empty her mind of thought or feeling. It worked, as a few hours could go by before she opened them again. It wasn't exactly sleeping, but if time passed without her knowledge, for now she would call it a success. And again, unlike Luther, Kara wasn't exactly kept on guard still at night. She didn't hear Alice and Luther enter her room, nor did she hear the very audible groan of the floors as Luther climbed to his feet. She was buried in her concentration to sleep when Alice was suddenly on top of her, filling the still room with her adored laughter. Kara shifted to her back as she opened her eyes, a little confused to see Alice sitting atop of her. "Alice?"

"Good morning Kara!" The girl greeted cheerily, smiling wide and proud. "Luther and I snuck in here to wake you up! We were so quiet, we were like ninjas!"

Her eyes flittered over to said Luther, who only smiled cheekily and propped a finger to his lips. The message was received and Kara looked back at Alice, who was awaiting an approval of some kind. As always, the girl would get that. "Really? I didn't hear the door open or anything!"

As Alice spun her body around to smile at Luther, Kara gave him a small wink in reply. "See Luther! I told you we were good ninjas!"

He had come over to the two, leaning on the bed to hold onto one of Alice's much smaller hands. "I believed you for every second. Now how about my girls get up to start the day? I think the park would be perfect."

At any mention of the park, Alice neared gasped in glee. She ran off of the bed and dashed into her room to prepare for the day ahead. 


End file.
